The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an outflow or leakage protective apparatus for a storage container or the like for the storage of fluent or flowable storable materials, especially heating oil, which is supplied to a consumer from the storage container by means of a pump through the agency of a conduit system or arrangement.
It is already known from Swiss Pat. No. 423,379 to monitor leaks in the walls of storage containers, by placing a reference chamber under vacuum, this reference chamber can be formed within the storage container itself above the level of a liquid to be stored, or further, it is known from Swiss Pat. No. 410,552 that the reference chamber can be the intermediate compartment located between both walls of a double-wall storage container.
In order, when necessary, to protect the conduit arrangement against any leakage or spill-out, its components, such as the outflow conduit and the return flow conduit, previously were mounted in a thick sleeve which returned any possible leakage back to the storage container. Such type safety system is complicated, especially when the same must be employed with installations which are already installed in the ground and previously were not provided with any safety device for the conduit arrangement, since subsequent modification of the installation requires exposing or laying-open the conduit arrangement. This necessitates complicated excavation and installation work.